


Golden Veins

by GoatBanana



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, They're at a mall, cute shit, uh would this be fakeshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatBanana/pseuds/GoatBanana
Summary: Glowing veins and beating hearts.A sensation of heat and glistening arms.The signs of having a soulmate near, performing a significant dance on pale shimmering skin.





	Golden Veins

The anxious feelings roam like butterflies in Buck’s stomach. His reflection was telling something. His body was warm, his veins were glistening like shimmering gold. Buck read in stories about finding a soulmate;  _golden lines will run through your body_   _and chest_ , but those were all supposed to be myths.

With him staring at himself with nervousness and wonder, his eyes seemed to quickly avert away from himself. This was out of nowhere. Having to peak at his sight was certainly astonishing, to see what was all supposed to be fantasy stories come to life, though it brought a lot of mixed emotions to the boy.

_His soulmate was close- but where?_

Buck took a step back away from the mirror and began pacing around the store’s bathroom. With all of the people he had crushes on, his soulmate finally started appearing on his skin, notifying him that whoever it was, is near. It took most of his brain capacity to figure everything out. Where to start scoping for the person, how to find them.. all these questions were coming and going through his mind. It was all too new and too quick for him.

This wasn’t even a good place to start reacting in such a bizarre way. He’s in public, and if these sort of reactions were rare to appear on certain skin, then strangers will definitely stare and point fingers.

A frustrated groan escaped his throat as he went to splash water into his face. This was tiring him out.

He had to get out of the bathroom eventually and be around people in the mall.  _But_  w _hat if he actually meets his soulmate IN the store..?_

“God, Andrew. Snap the fuck out of it..”

A few grumbles were heard from him, his eyes finally glancing back at his reflection. He wore comfortable clothes, something that’ll hide the golden veins, but even if they’ll be hidden, anxiety and stress was strangling Buck. Tearing him into little pieces.

Buck managed to hide away his arms and hands fully, having a larger, but soft hoodie on as he made his way out of the store’s bathroom and back into the mall. It felt odd to be outside in such a condition, though he toughed himself up and stepped back into the crowds of people and went on with his day.

 

* * *

 

His eyes glistened from the sight he was seeing. Instead, it wasn’t of his body;  _his golden lined arms_. Buck’s heart was thumping fast and almost seeming to jump out of his chest.

“I-.. are you, um.. fuck.” He was honestly speechless. For once in his life, he had no words to say, or how to even react. His mind was a blur and everything was stopping; slowing down in time. He finally found his soulmate, and by God.. was he handsome.

Buck rubbed his arms, the warmth on his cheeks only heating up more as he gazed at the other male’s arms and face.

“Well.. This is something.” A soft chuckle was heard from the other. It made Buck sort of stop and gaze in awe, but Buck smiled and itched the back of his neck.

“Yeah, yeah. I didn’t really expect to meet.. I guess my soulmate here.” Buck chuckled, a little hint of shakiness in his voice when he spoke.

“Mhm.. I might as well ask though, what’s your name?”

“My name? Well, it’s Andrew. What-what about you?”

“Tanner.”

“Tanner, huh? It’s very nice to meet you.”

Buck seemed to only grow more attracted to the other. Knowing his name now and seeing how beautiful his fucking face is, made Buck feel like he was in heaven for Pete’s sake.

 

It was a matter of time before one of them stepped closer. Their space between them was shortening as they stared, a few cute chuckles escaping from under their breaths from time to time while admiring each other.

“So.. I’m usually not the one to ask someone out from first glance, but.. would you like to go on a date, or something?”

Buck hesitated, dumbfounded and looking like a lost child when he heard Tanner ask him out. At first, he seemed to only smile and giggle, then fireworks seemed to go off in his head and chest. He held onto his cheeks, giggling even more like a schoolgirl with snorts as he let the words consume him for a minute. With a simple nod, he agreed with going on a date.

“Yeah, yeah! I’m down for it.”

“Great! Um…” Tanner looked down at Buck’s hand, figuring out if he should make the move or wait.. Hell, honestly, if it weren’t for the veins to notify both of them that they’re soulmates, he definitely wouldn’t be able to find such a remarkable human-being like him. It was a gift. From an unknown source.

Buck noticed the hesitancy in Tanner, and his eyes focused down to the direct area the other was looking. Buck kept going back and forth, between the hands of Tanner’s and his own, and up to his face. Though, he went in with his hand to intertwine with the other, gently and firmly grasping Tanner’s into a hold as he straightened himself up and smiled cheek to cheek.

“What’re we waiting for? Let’s go.”

A grin made its way onto the others face, seeing how cute Buck is just from smiling and having their hands together. “Of course,” he squeezed their intertwined fingers as he went to Buck’s side, looking over at the boy before he started walking away and out of the mall.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> God this took me forever to finish  
> It's not even that long too lmao  
> oh well, I hope you enjoyed!  
> It's been awhile since I've made fanfictions so excuse the garbage.  
> <3
> 
> There's a possibility that I'll make future writings ;^)
> 
> Originally posted it on Tumblr :  
> @ aaweks


End file.
